1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an information processing system for processing content of music data, etc.
2. Description of the Related Art
For example, a car audio apparatus 90 shown in FIG. 9 is available as a car audio apparatus (information processing apparatus) in a related art. The car audio apparatus 90 comprises a system control section 901 for controlling components of the car audio apparatus 90, an operation section 907 for accepting user's operation and inputting data or a command, an external storage section 903 for reading record information from various record media such as CD-ROM (Compact Disc-Read-Only Memory), MD (Mini-Disk), and DVD-ROM (Digital Versatile Disc-Read-Only Memory) and outputting the read record information to the system control section 901, a data processing section 909 for compressing and decompressing data, an internal storage section 905 storing various pieces of data of a general car audio apparatus, a playback section 911 for playing the record information read from the external storage section 903 and outputting to loudspeakers, etc., and a display section 913 for displaying various pieces of data on a display, etc.
Next, data playback processing of the car audio apparatus 90 in the related art will be discussed. To play the music data recorded in the external storage section 903, a command based on operation through the operation section 907 by the user is input to the system control section 901, which then reads the music data from the external storage section 903 based on the command, and the playback section 911 outputs the read music data to the loudspeakers, etc.
The external storage section 903 of the vehicle-installed car audio apparatus 90 in the related art described above may be placed in a predetermined location in the vehicle at a distance from the operation section 907 of a console panel, etc., via a cable, etc. The external storage section 903 can transfer data to and from the system control section 901 via a cable and the car audio apparatus 90 plays the music data recorded on the record medium such as CD-ROM or MD in the external storage section 903 for the user.
In recent years, it has been made possible to store music data in an information terminal such as a mobile telephone or a PDA (Personal Digital Assistant) and play the music data. Thus, there is a demand for an information processing apparatus that can determine whether or not a music file from the information terminal can be played in the self-terminal and input any desired music data from the information terminal so that the user can listen to the music piece.
It is therefore an object of the invention to provide an information processing system that can search for an information terminal that can communicate information with an information processing apparatus, establish information communications, determine and collect content which is contained in the information terminal and can be processed in the information processing apparatus, and easily prepare a content information list, an information processing method of the information processing system, information processing apparatus, and an information processing program.